Orange Mistery
Música original Kanji= :きらめく海へTシャツのまま :キミは跳んだね。 キスをよけるように、 :ぬれたスカートの白い花びら :青いみなもに広がってくよ。 :片目閉じて、僕のものに :なってあげるといったのに... :Oh baby tell me tell me, 気まぐれだね。 :(Tell me love, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, 夏の天使、 :(Tell me lover, tell me that you love me) :Oh baby tell me tell me, 恋をしてる。 :(Tell me love, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, キミはミステリー。 :(Tell me lover, tell me that you love me) :夏が終われば、さようならよって :いたずらっぽく僕を見つめたね。 :なぎさに倒したバイクに映る。 :空に落ちてくキミの涙、 :分からないね。キミって子は、 :優しさだけじゃしばれない。 :Oh baby tell me tell me, 気まぐれだね。 :(Tell me love, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, キミが好きさ。 :(Tell me lover, tell me that you love me) :Oh baby tell me tell me, 近づくほど。 :(Tell me love, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, キミはミステリー。 :(Tell me lover, tell me that you love me) :Oh baby tell me tell me, 気まぐれだね。 :(Tell me love, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, 夏の天使、 :(Tell me lover, tell me that you love me) :Oh baby tell me tell me, 恋をしてる。 :(Tell me love, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, キミはミステリー。 :(Tell me lover, tell me that you love me) |-|Romaji= Cantado por Hideyuki Nagashima :Kirameku umi e T-shatsu no mama :kimi wa tondane kisu o yokeru yoo ni :Nureta sukaato no shiroi hanabira :aoi minamo ni hirogatteku yo :Katame tojite boku no mono ni :natte-ageru to itta no ni... :Oh baby tell me tell me, kimagure da ne :(Tell me love you, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, natsu no tenshi :(Tell me lover, tell me that you love me) :Oh baby tell me tell me, koi o shiteru :(Tell me love you, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, kimi wa mystery :Natsu wa owareba sayonara-tte :itazurappoku boku o mitsumeta ne :Nagisa ni taoshita baiku ni utsuru :sora ni ochiteku kimi no namida :Wakaranai ne kimi-tte ko wa :yasashisa sake ja shibarenai :Oh baby tell me tell me, kimagure da ne :(Tell me love you, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, kimi ga sukisa :(Tell me lover, tell me that you love me) :Oh baby tell me tell me, chikazuku hodo :(Tell me love you, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, kimi wa mystery :Oh baby tell me tell me, kimagure da ne :(Tell me love you, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, natsu no tenshi :(Tell me lover, tell me that you love me) :Oh baby tell me tell me, koi o shiteru :(Tell me love you, tell me that you need me) :Tell me tell me, kimi wa mystery Versión doblada (TV) Castellano= Interpretado por Totem :Viendo las olas del mar, un reflejo en tu mirar. :Nada me confunde, pues solo a ti quería besar. :Quiero acariciar tu piel, entre la arena y el sol. :Este sentimiento, también está en mi interior. :Muéstrame una señal, para que entienda así, :que es posible este verano seguir. :Por eso, dime, dime, si tengo algún lugar. :Dime, dime, si me necesitas. :Dime, dime, si debo desistir. :Dime, dime, siento tu calor. :Por eso, dime, dime, ¿por dónde he de empezar?. :Dime, dime, con una sonrisa. :Dime, dime, y deja de fingir. :Dime, dime, no me digas no. |-|Catalán= :Vaig cap a la mar brillant :i la samarreta m'he tret, :i tu vols esquivar :el petó que jo et vull fer. :Els pètals blancs del teu vestit :s'estenen sobre aquest mar blau. :Estic enamorat: :no em facis patir, sisplau. :Em vas picar l'ullet; :"Seré per a tu", em vas dir! :¿I ara per què em tractes així? :Oh, digues, nena, digues si sents res per mi. :''--Digue-m'ho, digues que m'estimes--'' :Digue-ho ara, i així seré feliç. :''--Digue-m'ho, digue-m'ho per fi--'' :Oh, digues, nena, digues si sents res per mi. :''--Digue-m'ho, digues que m'estimes--'' :Digue-ho ara, i així seré feliç. Referencias * Letras en kanji y romaji * Letra en catalán * Letra en castellano Categoría:Adaptaciones españolas Categoría:Opening